Work from this laboratory has been published on the effect of congestive heart failure and also the effect of the coronary sinus ligation on the cardiac lymphatics. In preparation for publication is a paper on potassium and pH in cardiac lymph after experimental myocardial infarction. A second paper on enzyme changes in cardiac lymph after experimental myocardial infarction is also in preparation. A study of the cardiac lymph in some of the complications of myocardial infarction is proposed. The complications to be studied include changes in blood pressure such as hypovolemic and normovolemic shock, and certain arrhythmias, particularly tachycardia and bradycardia.